The One
by woobloo97
Summary: Short Drabble. Ted's reaction after Barney and Robin get engaged.


A/N: Future: set sometime in Jan-April, after Barney and Robin get engaged. Let's assume it happens then anyway. I'm curious what people think of my Ted characterization: I know it's a short one-shot but still reviews would help!

"Ted?"

Robin entered the apartment and looked at Ted sitting on the couch. She sighed. The smile on her face couldn't be budged- not tonight- but it combined with a compassionate look. "Ted..."

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Ted smiled at her, and her heart ached just a little, because it was such a bittersweet smile. "I mean... shouldn't you be with him?"

"He can wait. I get to spend the rest of my life with him, don't I?"

"You say that like it's a prize or something."

"I knew you weren't okay with this. That's why I came up." She sat down, and tried to figure out how to say this. "It's- it's okay not to be, you know. I mean, you just told me you loved me less than a year ago."

"It's nothing."

"Ted."

"Fine." Ted looked away. "It's not that you're marrying him, you know. I want you to be happy. You're my friend."

"And you'll always be mine, I hope."

"Always." He sighed. "It's just that... remember that time, the day we broke up, when you thought I was proposing? And you said, and I quote, "No, no-no-no-no-no, Ted, you cannot do this to me, no, no-no-no!" And yet, when he proposed, all you could do was grin like a stupid fool, and it... it just hurts. That's all."

"Ted... oh, Ted... you've got to understand... I'm a different person now. Marriage, commitment, those things don't bother me like they did then and-"

"And it's him. How can you marry him, Robin, after everything? All those girls, and for God's sake, he almost married a stripper! He's-"

"Ted." Robin had been compassionate a minute ago. Now she was simply furious. "How- DARE- you. He is not only marrying me, one of your best friends, but he is your best friend! YOUR BEST FRIEND," she yelled, as he looked about to say something. "After everything, after all he's done, after all these years, that's really all you think of him? I don't know what to say. YOU aren't the person I thought you were. You are petty and small and selfish. Speaking that way of him... how dare you." She strode to the door.

"Robin, wait." Ted looked like he was about to cry. "I shouldn't have said any of that. You know I don't mean it. Please don't go just yet."

She turned. There was a little sob in his voice that told her he was truly repentant. "Ted, what do you want me to say?"

"I guess... I just want to know... Why him? What about him makes you want to marry him, when less than a year ago you said no to me?" He was just pathetic now, a sorry little ball on the couch. This really wasn't about her, she realized, or about Barney. She sighed. Ted and his insecurities.

"Hey, buddy, it's gonna be okay." She sat back down on the couch and put her arm around him.

"What makes you say that?"

She paused. "Really want to know why I'm marrying him?"

"Actually, I'm not sure I do. I think it'll just make me feel worse."

"Well, I'm telling you anyway." She suddenly smiled, remembering the proposal.

"Robin?"

"Right." She forced the big stupid grin off of her face. "Okay, here goes. Ted, you were right about something."

"What?"

"Destiny. Fate."

"What?"

"Yes, that's right, I, Robin Scherbatsky am telling you that I have found him. Barney Stinson is- dare I say it- The One."

"Really?"

Inwardly, Robin rolled her eyes. Although she was serious, she at least thought Ted would recognize it when she was mocking his dramatic way of announcing it. Barney would have gotten it, if she was making fun of him. He would have pretended not to, but he would have gotten it.

"Really. And Ted, if Barney and I can find our Ones, than you can find yours. She really is out there."

He sighed again. "But Victoria-"

"No. No, "But Victoria-" no. That was a mistake."

"You told me to do it!"

"Be as that may."

"But if Victoria and I didn't work out, than how can I work out with anyone?"

"Ted, she wasn't The One. And your One is out there. Really. And you can take it as true, because I'm the one telling you."

"I know." He was smiling now. "Thanks. And, Robin- you and Barney- I know what I said before, but you know what else? You guys- everyone can see how you're perfect for each other. I mean- you really are meant for each other."

"I know. Now, I'm going to go get Barney and we're going to go have sex in the bathroom at MacLaren's."

"EWWW!"

She smiled and turned and raced back downstairs, to her fiance.

She smiled even harder, so much so that her face felt like it was about to fall off.


End file.
